


Act 1: Apostle's cry

by orphan_account



Series: Heinoustuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Along with Dad and Mom, Bro and Grandpa Harley are married, Everyone is transmuted but John, Gore, Heinoustuck - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Act 1: Apostle's cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young boy's body tensed and his breath hitched, the beats of his heart pounding irrationally. A ringing is in the Boy's ears as his so called "threats" verbally abuse him. Though the Boy was too terrified to listen, Or rather he was pleading to whatever deity that was out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series I'm making cause I was in a writing mood. I apologize for not writing for my other stories. I hope you guys understand. This story might not go far but I'll try my best with it all. Comments and tips are helpful.

 

A young man runs into an Alley way, frantically looking for an escape route to flee from his pursuers. _How could  I be so blind? How did I not know they just  want to change me? Just  like everyone else._ The young man continued on, Panting and on the verge of tears. He was terrified. His feet carried him to a dead end, a large muck covered wall stood before him, Mocking him as it towers over the boy. The boy has failed once again and this time, He can't escape. He stared up at the obstacle that blocks him from freedom he desired at the moment. This is it. He suddenly heard a sob and it gave him a moment to realise it was his own. He slowly slid down to his knees, his head hunching forward as the tears fall down to the floor in a small puddles. Foot steps could be heard from behind but the poor boy didn't bother looking up. His body tensed and his breath hitched, the beats of his heart pounding irrationally. A ringing is in the Boy's ears as his so called "threats" verbally abuse him. Though the Boy was too terrified to listen, Or rather he was pleading to whatever deity that was out there. 

He couldn't be left alone, He didn't want to become a Monster and feel pain for the rest of his So called "Extended Life". Everything He grew up around was Dark and Cold, Something the Boy had yet to appreciate. Dark means no one can see you. They had told the boy that this is his Home and everything else out there can kill him if you even dared to look at them. He was told that nothing is perfect but the rituals of his people and the transmutations. The world the boy lives in is literally hell and he was slowly being dragged into it every year that passes.He was losing his footing and he knows he needs to escape but He is clueless on how to. He's only a boy. 

He's only John Egbert, A sixteen year old that has avoided transmutation for three years. 

John has been changed before. At the correct ages of course. At the age of Five, His father changed his eyes. They were a light crystal blue in the photographs he's seen before but after his father got a hold of him, He gained a deep ocean blue as the new hue in his irises. They glow slightly too and it's helpful in certain situations, other's not so much. Especially when he's trying to get away from someone and his eyes just glow a deep blue, dragging attention to where John's location is. At least he could see where he was going and that's helpful no matter what. His Next change was at Age ten and it was by his new step Mother, Ms.Lalonde. 

Ms.Lalonde was a nightmare Embodied in a Woman. She was horrifying, physically and verbally. She would bully John, Abuse him for no reason. She loved no one and nothing. Just her dead cat and wine.  But John's father loved her, unfortunately. Loved her enough to marry her. John's Dad would do anything for her that didn't involve hurting John and Her daughter, Rose. To John, Rose and his dad were his only hope at the moment. Though his Dad didn't help him much when Mom Lalonde decided to go on a rage spree. At least John wasn't the only one in the line of fire. John and Rose both shared the abuse, Happy that at least they have each other. 

John loves Rose. He hates Rose's mother.

Anyway, Ms.Lalonde (Now Mrs.Egbert But John refuses to call her Mom) cut John's torso in half when the Boy was ten, from collarbone to his naval. It wasn't a complete clean cut since John kept screaming, telling her to stop. Rose had saved him at that point, telling her Mom to wait till transmutation. John was sewn back together and kept getting his stitches redone by Rose since his body won't heal after what Ms.Lalonde has done to him. Rose was the best Big sister John could ask for. She helped John in certain situations and when John had nightmares, She would hold onto him through it all. She was kind and wise, soft spoken at times too. She was always calm, the anchor to keep John out insanity. At least she was the anchor for a while. When She got her transmutation, She changed drastically. She was still helpful and still cared for John but her voice changed and her personality did too. She wasn't calm and collected any more, She was more bubbly and hyper, a bit annoying at times too. 

She also wanted John to get transmuted. Though not as much to force him into it. 

It's not like John has much of a choice now. He's going to be dragged home and killed in front of his Dad. Oh god, what will his Dad think? His Dad wants John to be changed, But not forcefully. Especially not when John's life was threatened. John was kicked in the side. He let out small groan before collapsing. He was kicked again, causing him to roll onto his back, laughter filling his ears. "Let's cut his stitches" A voice above the brunette suggested, the other's agreeing with hums of approval. John's shirt was lifted as his hands and legs were pinned down. He began screaming, wailing to anyone that was willing to listen. "Help me!! PLEASE!!" He keened. The stitches were pulled one by one, the small strings popping in time as they were pulled from John's once smooth body. 

His cheeks were full of tears by this point and he thought there was absolutely no hope for him now. His pleads just turn into full on Sobs. He stopped struggling as much now, showing he's on the Verge of passing out. He knows if he was transmuted, He could stay conscious much longer. His breathing became shallow as he stared at the monsters ripping the stitching apart. Slowly, He relaxed. His body was growing limp and his eyes soon close as He hears a howl. Much like a dogs. There was ease on the stitching for a bit until He felt the presence of no one by him. He quietly thanked whoever was there that saved him though their rescue was futile since John was growing more tired by the second. He felt warmth around his whole body until arms were placed underneath his back. He was suddenly lifted, his breath hitching from the pain in his torso. His head lulled back as he controlled his breathing. He wanted to say something to his savoir, Anything! He just couldn't. He couldn't..He was slowly dying. He could practically feel his body falling apart. All the stitches are out and blood is pooling out of him. He's dying and he's going to be transmuted soon. 

You are going to be transmuted soon.

You actually are John. And You have finally died. 

 


End file.
